micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Cajak
If you have some issues with templates in your articles... ...please post the name here. *Example: Alexander Reinhardt (quote template) *Alex Whitmarsh Template:Infobox Official *Oliver Parsons Template:Infobox Official *Rory CahillTemplate:Infobox Official *Second War for Victoria Template:Infobox military conflict youre retarted you are retarted why would u delete 2059 Danvania 15:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :You are about to be banned for a week. Any comments you'd like to say to the press, Mr.Davis ? :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 16:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I second the suspension, incase anyone wants to accuse you of being arbitary on this. This is no way to deal with another user, especially not a member of staff. --ptrcancer (Admin) 16:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry for interrupting, but I can see from your post, valued ptrcancer, that you seem to differentiate between the way one should treat ordinary users, and the way one should treat members of staffs. I conclude thus that you are oligarchial, and not communist. Although you claim to be an Erusian, and thus naturally you must be communist, because surely the Erusian government would not wish an anti-communist doing their MicroWiki PR work, nullifying the chance of you being one of the few non-communists in Erusia. Shameful, thus, that you think so oligarchially. Sincerely, --Comrade Mark Dresner 18:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mark, stop being politically correct about everything. Danvania has been an ass since he joined, and this was the last thing I could accept from him (and from any other user): being rude with a member of the staff for the umpteenth time. Ptrcancer just expressed his position on a user that "politely questioned my I.Q" and if he would have banned Danvania, instead of me, I would have supported him in the same way he did with me. Now, therefore, if you have doubts on how users are treated, or if you want to appeal for Danvania's un-ban, it's only my own fault. ::::p.s Ptrcancer is not Erusian. --Cajak [★Admin★] 20:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm employed as an editor by the NPEC-FA, not the SIA, so I don't do PR work. Erusia has a whole department for that. I don't claim to be an Erusian or a Communist, and that's why the Erusian government employs me for MicroWiki. Maybe you should take it up with the Erusian FM if you feel so passionately about it. --ptrcancer (Admin) 22:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) A tool to assist in cleanup Hi :) Just to let you know, I've just finished a sort of 'template' or guide for new pages about micronations: MicroWiki:MicroProject_Copy_Edit/Nation_Page_Guide. Please let me know what you think and anything that might improve it. Thanks! § A-One § 05:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Observergate A parte il fatto che non sei su Skype (e per questo sarai scuoiato :P) ti volevo chiedere una cosuccia: noi con Erusia, pre-Observergate avevamo un trattato di non-aggressione... Dov'e'? Che cosi' lo metto come ref? Ah, e stasera credo di essere su Skype... BE.THERE. --SerCenKing Talk 10:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Lo devo cercare. Aspetta un secondo eh xD, poi eventualmente te lo inoltro via mail. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 10:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) MicroWiki policies Hi :) I know you're currently developing deletion policies and other similar policies for MicroWiki - do you need any help? § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 06:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'll barge in once again to offer my help too :) Feel free to ask me stuff etc on any policy.. --SerCenKing Talk 07:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I'm currently drafting a few "reasons" why articles should, and could be deleted. I'll publish them sooner or later so your help will be needed, as I'm sure they will not be the definitive ones. :D --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 07:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Eeexcellent :P :::Also, while I'm on this, what about doing a similar thing to Wikipedia with their 'Good article' template? § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not a bad idea at all. Do you want to work on that? --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 15:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy to :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Good article project What do you think? Good article project draft § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 07:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I like it, but I have just two points. Firstly, I don't think the whole decision should be left to one admin, I'd let the Community decide; obviously ensuring that who votes is as impartial as possible. Secondly, I just wanted to propose making FAs as well, although I suppose GA are in some way a "first step" to FA. In any case, keep up the good work! --SerCenKing Talk 07:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I like it, *nods vigorously*. Though I agree on the admin thing. Perhaps at least two users have to agree on an article or something like that. :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 09:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok thanks for that :) I'll change that now. :::And yes I do think that restoring the FA would be a good idea, but we'll see what Cajak has to say about it first ;) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 11:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::First of all, the GA draft is really good, I like the process of how articles are chosen and also some logos you've put on the list :D About the FAs, we could put them back too, yes, though shall we make it weekly, bi-weekly or monthly? --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't think we should have a time limit at all. At UESP (oh, and get used to this, I'm going to link that wiki so much :P) we do it like this. Basically, once we get an article that looks like its FA material, we nominate it, then the community gets to vote on it. Having a time limit will lead to fall in the quality of the FA: say we have a great article, but its time is finished and we have to put another one up which is not so good. And of course, FAs must have been GAs for about a month or so. --SerCenKing Talk 07:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC)